kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Masterson
Carol Masterson (originally from One Piece) is the 10-year-old richest girl in Virginia, and daughter of bounty hunter, Daddy Masterson. She's voiced by Kerry Williams, and the newest member of Sector V, replacing Vanellope von Schweetz. Nextgen Series Carol appears in the rewritten version of Mason's Playdate, where she is the villain. When the tiny Mason is playing with Sheila at the beach, he is caught by a seagull, which drops him in Carol's front yard. She finds Mason and believes him to be a Minish, immediately taking him inside to make him her pet. Carol later tries to show her mother, who corrected Carol and says that he's a Lilliputian. When Yin, Sheila, and Haruka show up to get Mason back, Mother insists that Mason belongs to Carol now and has the guards kick them out. Carol wants her mom to play with Mason with her, but she declines and says she has other business. Carol dresses Mason as a fairy princess later as Haruka and Sheila sneak into the mansion, dressed as dolls. Carol notices Sheila's tail and tries to cut it off, but that's when she jumps out and reveals herself, and Haruka does the same. Sheila takes Mason back and kicks Carol back, threatening to beat Carol some more if she tries taking Mason. Carol begins to cry and decides to let them leave. Feeling guilty, Mason goes to talk with her in private, and Carol explains how she doesn't have any friends and her mom won't play with her, so that's why she wanted to capture a Minish. Mason explains that she can't just kidnap people, and the two shortly make amends. Carol brings Mason outside to his mother and apologizes for kidnapping. They forgive Carol as Mason wishes to play with her when he's normal size. The group leaves as Carol waves them good-bye. In You Owe Me, Carol gave Mason $200 after he lost his own money to buy a new videogame. Carol stated that he owes her before walking away. In The Great Candied Adventure, when Carol hears from Mason they're going on a seafaring adventure, Carol flies to Azultown and buys a bunch of quality materials for Marine to build the Sunny Day. Carol then announces she is joining Sector V in their adventure, wishing to join the Kids Next Door afterward. Appearance Carol has bright blonde hair and light-blue eyes, with thin freckles under them. Her hair is very thick, tied in several curls. She wears a huge, thick, light-green dress, with a white blouse underneath, and a small reddish-purple ribbon on her collar. She has a dark-green bow on her head, tied by a blue gem. She wears bracelets on each hand, and a green ring on her left middle finger. Personality Carol is the stereotypical version of a "spoiled brat", as she gets whatever she wants, and she thinks herself to be very sweet, as she questioned why Minish wouldn't allow her to see them (they only show their selves around good kids). After meeting Mason and his friends, she learns to be a little nicer. Abilities Carol is very rich and is likely able to buy anything she wants. Using her money, she purchased parts for Marine to build the Sunny Day. She has also utilized her money in a fighting form called Cash Combat, where she distracts enemies using her money, allowing her friends to attack them. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Reformed Villains Category:Sector V Members